Wheels of Glory
by Brina1418
Summary: I'm just getting started and the stories will get better so bare with me. Renesmee and Jacob have always been best friends, and that is given because he imprinted on her but what happens when Nahuel comes back into the picture? Read to find out.


**Renesmee**

I woke up with tears running down my face... again. I've been having this dream for about a week now. It always starts out as a good dream, me Nahuel and my best friend Jacob are playing outside, playing tag, and lots of fun games then all of a sudden they both tag me on each one of my arms, them they wrap their arms around them and start pulling. I am screaming for them to stop but they don't, so i push them away, and then they go flying into the trees. I'm always expecting for them to come back to me and apologize or something, but every time they just start walking away into the forest. " You guys, come back!" I yell into the empty forest. I always know what's going to happen next but i always do it anyway. I tried to run after them but i can never move my legs, and i'm stuck. It's kind of weird that Nahuel's in it because i haven't seen him in forever.

Soon enough like always, my whole family, momma, daddy, Rosalie, Alice, Esme, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, and my Jake are standing around me always asking the same thing, "What happened, why are you crying, did you have another bad dream, are you okay sweetheart?"

"Yah i'm okay, i just keep having that same, horrible nightmare... So what's for breakfast" I asked eagerly. Esme is the best Chef ever! She should really own a restaurant or something.

" French toast and eggs. Are you hungry?" Jake tells me. By then, my family all dispersed around the house, except for Jake and Momma. Jake took me by suprise when he picked my up over his shoulder and carried me downstairs. I couldn't stop laughing, he always knew how to put a smile on my face. He spun me around super fast that i felt like i was going to fall, but he would never let me fall.

" Okay, Okay Jacob, let the girl eat." Grandma Esme tells him but i couldn't see her cause it was all blury. He let put me on my seat, and i was crying still, but not because i was sad, but because i was laughing so hard. I scorfed down my french toast, Eggs, and chugged my glass of blood because Jake told me that we were going to go to La Push today to do something special. I've been begging him to tell me what we're doing but he always just shook his head back and forth. But today was the day and I was so excited.

" Ready to go Nessie?" Daddy asks me while standing by the door.

" Yup." I walked up to him, hugged and kissed him goodbye then did the same thing to Momma. I love going down to La Push, i wonder why momma and daddy never go there. My favourite place is the first beach. It's so simple and beautiful, I like skipping rocks the best except i'm not very good at it... But Jake can throw it really far!

"Race ya!" Jake tells me excitedly. "3,2-" And like always, he starts on two, but today i was a step ahead of him and started running on three. I slowed down so i could run with him. " hey, where'd ya learn how to cheat like that?" he asks me non-chalantly with a huge grin on his face.

"hmm... let me guess," I tell him sarcastically while stroking my chin like an evil genius.

Then we both started running at full speed. I've always been faster than Jake, especially while he's in his human form. I got that from daddy. He's always been faster than the others. Good thing or i'd probably be slo- just then i tripped over a rock, and Jake was hovering me. He probably would have been worried if i didn't get up right after and start laughing. Well i guess i got that from Momma. Emmett is always telling me these funny stories about her tripping over anything, and he would always tease her. Ugh, aunt Alice will probably get mad at me, cause i ripped the new shirt red halter top that she just got for me.

I just started running again acting like nothing happened. We got to Jake's house, and went into his garage. And then i saw it... A motorcycle! I've always wanted to go on a motorcycle. This was special. It probably wouldn't be that big of a deal to anyone else but me, i am so excited. Mom and Dad always said i was too young burt now i was eight years old going on nine, and i was old enough.

" Jake do i get to go on it?" I asked just staring straight at the bike.

"Well of course you can Ness, I would of let you but you parents..." he tells me.

" Well, what are we wating for? Lets go!" I said eagerly, walking towards the huge bike. He helped me onto the back and we were off. We were going so fast that it was kind of blurry, but since i'm half vampire i could see pretty good.

" You good back there Nessie" He asks me while looking back.

" Ya, i'm good, this is really fun but. My sight is off a bit." I said looking at all the rocks and moss and trees that we went by.

" Well, your probably getting a taste of what human eyes would be seeing. So be thankful that your half vampire" He said that like it was a lecture. Haha, Jake's not one to give a lecture. Not very responsible.

"Yah."

**Rosalie**

Ugh, I hate that the dog is hogging Nessie all the time. Just because he imprinted on her doesn't mean that he gets to spend every freaking day with her. I've been sitting on the couch for awhile just staring at the door wating for her to come home so me and Alice could give her the Spa night that we've been dying to have for a while. Well it's been about half an hour staring at this white door and nothing has changed, so i might aswell do something worth my while...

"Hey Em." I call my hot husband.

"Yah Rose" He comes down stares eagerly.

" Do you wanna come to our room with me, and have a... Talk." I tell him trying to find the right word. And started to smile.

" What kind of talk?..." he says raising an eyebrow. And then i caught him by suprise as I bolt up the the stairs and push him all the way onto the bed.

**Don't worry it will get a lot better through the chapters, this one was just to start it off. PLEASE REVIEW! I need to know what you think, because im just starting out!**


End file.
